Two Bodies and a Sheet
by Radical618
Summary: Cam/13. Just random play. A small small tribute to my other fic containg Foosball. One shotttt.


She stared at the spinning ceiling fan, allowing her eyes to lazily follow it around and around. Her hair was subtly being pushed behind her ear by a soft and tender hand. She was unsure if the hands owner was awake or not, considering that hand was always doing something to her, asleep or not. She was deep in stimulating thought, when her question pertaining to the hands state was answered.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You." Her eyes not leaving the fan.

"Me?"

"Oh stop playing dumb." She shifted over to her side and stared into the eyes across from her. "I always think about you. I wonder why it took me so long to realize-."

"Shut up." And with that, Thirteen left her position and leapt onto Cameron. "I hate it when you're sappy."

"Well," Cameron ran her hands up and down Thirteen's bare slender sides. "Give me a reason to stop." A smirk appeared, and tantalized Thirteen.

"Any preference?"

"Well, nothing too, extensive… I'm still on a high from your last performance."

Thirteen brought her hand back from between them and from under the sheet. "That makes it harder, keeping the goods off limits."

"Sorry babe. We're playing by my rules this time."

Thirteen stuck out her tongue in disapproval. "Anything else you'd like to add before I begin?"

"I know I'm being a huge Debby Downer to you right now, but I'm really just in the mood for making out." Her arms still ran up and down Thirteen's sides.

Again Thirteen sighed, looks like she had only to work with was Cameron's mouth. She nodded in agreement, and accepted the challenge. "Just remember, you totally owe me for making me only kiss you."

"Shut up Thirteen, and show me what you've got."

Barely letting her finish speaking, Thirteen's face lowered roughly onto Cameron's. they quickly opened one another's mouth allowing tongues to run swiftly around each other and in and out of opposite mouths. They were vertical, so Thirteen couldn't use her arms that much, for she was propping herself up with them. Cameron ran her fingers through Thirteen's thin, sleek, brown hair. She mixed her hand movements up by occasionally making a ponytail out of the brown hair to keep it away from their mouths. Their breathing was warm against one another as they came up for air. They quickly went at it again, opening their mouths as wide as possible to take in the full effect of the other.

Thirteen could feel her insides tighten as Cameron flipped her onto her back. Breathing heavily, Thirteen asked, "What… are… you… doing…"

Cameron caught her breath. "I want in."

"I'm treating you remember?" Cameron pinched Thirteen's side.

"I want in. What are your terms?"

Thirteen brought Cameron's head to hers and kissed her. "Surprise me."

Now, Cameron was never one to initiate anything more than playful kissing, Thirteen, who was much more experienced, led the way in that department, so Thirteen was pretty sure that more kissing was going to take place, which was fine, but she was unsure how she was going to settle the knot in her lower body. Cameron saw the smile on Thirteen's face, and slowly moved her body so that nibbling at Thirteen's neck wasn't harder than it needed to be.

Thirteen didn't realize that their bodies had begun moving in simultaneous motion as Cameron continued to practically gnaw away at Thirteen's neck. Thirteen's mouth was open, and she was enjoying every passing minute. Their two bodies against each other under a single thin sheet was causing such heat, their faces were read, and their bodies were damp with sweat, among other things. Thirteen had no idea what only a good make out session could do for a girl, considering she was so used to other means of arousal. One hand, gripped Cameron's back tightly, and her nails dug into her partner ever so slightly. The other was lost in a web of blonde hair, and constantly scrunched it when she felt extra excited.

Cameron fixed her position so that her face was directly above the younger, yet more experienced doctor in this situation. She tucked rouge pieces of hair away from Thirteen's face. "You doubted me didn't you?"

"No, I just thought I knew your game plan. And well, I did, but I didn't expect it to be so good." She watched Cameron get out of the bed, wearing absolutely nothing. Parts of her bare body were speckled with white and pale yellow sunlight. "Why are you getting out of bed?" A hint of disappointment was heard in her voice. Cameron pulled a cami over her head and some matching boy shorts up her smooth, perfect legs. "Why are you getting dressed?"

Walking over to the obviously saddened Thirteen, Cameron simply replied, "Because I love to see you squirm." And she walked out into the kitchen area.

"I'm not squirming! Not on the outside at least…" She muttered this last part.

"What was that?" Cameron said smiling. "Did I not perform to your standards?" She finished her orange juice and climbed back atop Thirteen, who's torso was bare, but whose bottom half was still covered by the thin sheet.

Thirteen shook her head. "You did superbly." She caught Cameron glance down at her bare chest. "Off limits, remember? You made the rules."

"I made the rules for me. You're the one squirming on the inside."

Thirteen pushed the older doctor off of her playfully. "Like you aren't feeling it too."

"Don't flatter yourself." Thirteen huffed at Cameron's cruelty and got out of bed and dressed herself similarly to the other doctor.

Thirteen looked back to Cameron and laughed. Allison Cameron brought out the best of the young doctor. There was a time when she thought that a different doctor was the answer to all her problems. She found out she was mistaken a few months ago when the doctor in pink scrubs from the ER challenged her to a foosball game in the break room. After that night they wanted to explore every inch of each other. And that was exactly what they did. Their interactions never got old. The taste of one another never got tiring. They longed for it. They stole sacred glances at one another when they were by chance in the same area of the hospital. What was the icing on the cake for both of them was that nobody knew. They didn't even think House knew. Foreman didn't know the real reason Thirteen broke off their relationship, and Cameron, well, Cameron still had sex with Chase because that was what they did.

They exited Thirteen's modern apartment in similar clothing as they headed to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching hospital. Dress pants, and a sleek blouse and a vest was Cameron's choice of the day, combined with her wire rimmed glasses. Thirteen also donned dress pants which were naturally held up with her stylish suspenders, with a cotton long sleeved green sweater. They were both aching for one another still, and could hardly contain themselves as they separated to their departments, awaiting their next night of fun.


End file.
